My Secret Valentines
by The Lollipop Butler Master
Summary: Valentines comes to Baker Street, and a whole lot of fluff. Its just a late Valentines present from me to you. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock.

This was for a friend for Valentines, its kinda late but I hope you enjoy.

My Secret Valentines

"John," came Sherlock's baritone voice as he sat on the couch. The lanky man was absently strumming his violin when the patter of feet came down the stairs.

"What now Sherlock?" sighed John in annoyance. Taking in the sight of his arrogant flatmate sprawled on the couch with that damn instrument.

"We need tea."

"And I have to get it. Doesn't the great Sherlock Holmes get his own tea," ranted John, his face starting to glow a light shade of red. All the same, John put on his shoes and walked down the stairs.

When Sherlock heard the sound of the front door click shut, he jumped off the couch. Placing his violin on the coffee table before walking quickly to the fridge. Opening the door, Sherlock pried a plastic bag that he had cleverly hidden behind his new severed head.

Running up the stairs, he opened his flatmate's bedroom door and let himself in. Entering John's room, Sherlock made a beeline for the bed. He then gently placed his parcel on one of the slept on pillows. Sherlock sighed after the job was done, relief flooding him. At that moment, Sherlock's phone alerted him of a new message.

_Got a new patient for you. Looks like a suicide. Happy Valentines. Molly_

Sherlock smiled at the idea of a dead body to examine. Running out of John's room and down the stairs, he stopped in the main room. Sherlock quickly put on his trench coat and scarf. He then quickly scribbled a note for John before leaving the flat and calling a taxi to the hospital.

The faint ring of the shops bell made John look up from the two different teas in his hands. A familiar face with a head of greying hair was approaching him, but not before he stopped and got a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Lestrade's sadistic smile was enough to put John off his tea.

"Good afternoon John."

"Afternoon Lestrade," huffed John. Turning his attention back to the boxes in his hands.

"Getting a present for your toddler?" asked Lestrade, eyes raised. He leaned against the against the aisle as John looked up with the most confused look on his face.

"Why would I get Sherlock a present?" chuckled John. He sat one of the teas on the shelf and turned to give Lestrade his full attention.

Lestrade gave a hearty laugh before seeing the serious look on John's face. "It's Valentine's Day," huffed Lestrade. "Speaking about that, have to go. Bye John." And with that, Lestrade stood up and moved to the counter.

After making sure Lestrade had gone, John started walking down the shop aisle. Scanning the shelves , he then quickly moved to the next aisle.

Walking into the flat, John was disappointed. He hadn't found anything for Sherlock. Well, nothing the obnoxious git would appreciate. Glancing at the coffee table, John saw a note for him.

John, at the hospital. May be late- SH

Reading that, John dumped the tea on the table and ran upstairs. His feet pattered on the wooden floor boards as John thought about a nice shower. But when he opened his door, John became quickly puzzled.

Sitting neatly on his pillow was a plastic bag. After cautiously crossing the room, he lowered himself onto the mattress. John gingerly picked up the bag before putting his hand inside to find a medium sized box. He took one look at the box before running downstairs. All thoughts of a shower gone from John's mind.

Sherlock entered the flat with the smell of tea greeting him. Peering into the living room, he found John sitting on the couch with two mugs on the coffee table.

"Sherlock," called John gently, beckoning him to the spot beside him. Sherlock warily made his way over before sitting next to John. He picked up the mug closest to him and sipped from it then placed it back down.

"You left a package in my room, yes?" asked John in a whispered tone. Sherlock's spine went suddenly rigid at the question. After an eerie moment, Sherlock nodded his head in silent agreement.

Before he could take in the situation, Sherlock felt soft lips pressing against his mouth. One of John's strong arms curling around his waist as they fell back onto the couch. After a tangled moment on the couch, John pulled away slightly.

"Happy Valentine's day," John whispered. Then he leaned back into Sherlock's embrace, and they once again became tangled on the couch.


End file.
